Takaomi's Birthday
by Oresama Love
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Saeki Takaomi. Apa yang kau pikirkan? / Bad summary. RnR?


**Takaomi's Birthday**

 **S. Takaomi x K. Mafuyu**

 **© Izumi Tsubaki**

…

Tidak sedikit orang yang tidak suka akan kedatangan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan mereka semua memiliki alasan masing-masing mengapa menyimpan rasa seperti itu pada hari yang harusnya menjadi hari kebahagian. Kebanyakan dari mereka pula, membuat orang-orang terdekat merasa bingung akan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Itulah yang terjadi pada gadis bernama Kurosaki Mafuyu.

Beberapa hari lalu, sebelum tiba hari ini. Seorang teman dengan nama Shinobu Yui menghampiri gadis tersebut yang tengah melangkah bersama Hayasaka. Dengan begitu riang pula, pria bersurai coklat itu memberitahukan keduanya akan hari ulang tahun wali kelas mereka, yang pria itu dapati dari data diri wali kelas Hayasaka dan Mafuyu.

Awalnya, Mafuyu sendiri tidak begitu peduli akan hal tersebut. Karena takut kalau pria yang adalah teman masa kecilnya akan bersikap suka-suka karena itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, gadis bersurai silver itu telah salah.

Hari ini, tepat tanggal 12 Agustus. Pria dengan tinggi 190 cm dan surai hitamnya itu nampak pasif sekali, saat mengajar pun tidak kelihatan semangat. Bahkan tidak banyak bicara, dan hanya memberikan mereka semua tugas. Mafuyu yang berstatus sebagai murid maupun teman masa kecil sangat risih melihat tingkahnya hari ini, ia bahkan berpikir, kalau dia lebih senang melihat dia bersikap seenaknya daripada pasif seperti hari ini.

Dan setelah sekolah usai, Mafuyu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu masalah pria itu tanpa meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya. Ia merasa kalau yang sedang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang privasi, mungkin pria itu akan memberitahu dirinya, seperti yang sudah lalu. Ia ingin bertanya sebagai seorang teman, bukan murid.

…

Hening suasana saat ini, karena hanya ada seorang saja di dalam ruangan ini. Seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai guru di bidang Matematika. Pandangan sayu terarah pada selembar foto yang penuh akan kenangan, foto yang satu-satunya ia simpan dengan begitu baik.

Pandangan pria itu kini terarah keluar jendela yang terbuka, membuat maniknya dapat menangkap langit mendung semendung perasaannya saat ini. Ia melupakan apa yang seharusnya terjadi hari ini, pikirannya hanya di kuasai oleh satu hal saja.

Tidak ada rasa akan bergeming, ia ingin menetap di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Tidak perduli apakah waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Di mana para murid sudah berhamburan masuk ke dalam asrama masing-masing.

Lalu, ia letakkan selembar foto itu di atas meja di hadapannya. Sikut ia tumpu di atas meja, sembari telapak tangan menopang pipi sendirinya. Helaian rambut sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi mata kanannya. Lagi-lagi, ia tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada. Bahkan ia sadar, kalau ia belum menjahili gadis itu hari ini.

"Mungkin dia bisa…" gumaman pelan terlepas. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir pria tersebut.

Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya, setelah sekian lama duduk di atas kursi tersebut. Dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, menuju pintu yang ia kunci dengan rapat. Dan sebuah ketukan pun membuat ia tersentak pelan, kedua alis menaik ke atas. Mengira-ngira siapa yang mengetuk, karena seluruh murid telah pulang. Ia pikir, tidak mungkin kalau si surai silver itu.

Setelah memutar kunci, dan menekan knop pintu ke bawah. Barulah ia dapat memastikan siapa sosok yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Manik ravennya melebar karena ia tidak salah.

"…Mafuyu?" Bibirnya terbuka, melantunkan nada yang memberikan kesan bingung darinya.

"Takaomi-kun… ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Raut wajah gadis tersebut nampak sangat serius. Kedua lengannya berada di belakang, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

Senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir pria tersebut. Apa yang ia inginkan telah berada di hadapannya, tanpa perlu ia mencari susah payah. Lagipula, memang seperti itu. Gadis tersebut akan datang pada dirinya, dengan kemauan gadis itu sendiri.

"Masuklah."

Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh, setelah mempersilahkan sang gadis masuk ke dalam. Dan gadis itu masuk, sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Tidak lupa dia untuk menutup pintu kembali. Masih berusaha ia untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ia bawa saat ini.

"Jadi, Mafuyu… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa tentang pelajaran?" Ia bertanya setelah mendudukkan diri kembali di atas kursinya. Dan tentu saja, pertanyaan itu hanyalah sekedar berbasa-basi. Sang gadis pun, bukan tipe yang suka membicarakan pelajaran.

"Bukan itu, Takaomi-kun. Kau… sangat aneh hari ini. Kenapa?" Gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaannya, tanpa mendudukkan diri terlebih dahulu di atas sofa yang tersedia. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

"…"

Pria bersurai hitam itu terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang gadis. Pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan oleh dirinya, karena ia pikir, ia ingin menyimpan perasaannya sendiri saja. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain akan perasaan kacaunya saat ini, terlebih lagi pada gadis tersebut.

"Heh…? Apa yang kau tanyakan, Mafuyu? Aku baik-baik saja kok." Seringaian kecil terukir pada bibir pria tersebut, seringaian yang diukir untuk menutupi wajah sesungguhnya.

"Kau bohong, Takaomi-kun. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, kan? Katakanlah." Gadis bersurai itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berharap sang pria akan memberitahu karena ia sudah bersikap seperti demikian. Namun, tidak.

"Oh… ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau sembunyikan? Aku penasaran." Ia mengalihkan topik, dengan membahas apa yang tengah di sembunyikan oleh sang gadis.

Sang gadis menggertakkan giginya, sikap sang pria yang satu ini memang sangat menjengkelkan kalau tiba di situasi saat ini. Manik violetnya pun menatap tajam manik raven sang pria, kedua alis bertaut. Menunjukkan rasa kekesalannya. "Takaomi-kun, seriuslah! Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu! Terbukalah. Kita… teman, kan?" Nada suara sang gadis menaik.

"…Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang ada di belakangmu. Tunjukkan padaku." Nada suara sang pria masih terdengar santai, seperti tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis dihadapannya. Seakan ia hanyalah radio rusak yang cukup diabaikan saja.

"Kau jahat sekali, Takaomi-kun." Setetes air mata mulai membasahi lantai ruangan ini. Ia dapat merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya, karena sang pria terus-terusan mengalihkan topik. "Aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu itu lewat sikapmu. Kau selalu aneh saat ada yang menganggu pikiranmu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Lanjut sang gadis. Tidak perduli akan di respon bagaimana oleh sang pria, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Walau mungkin akan dianggap berlebihan.

"…" Pria itu terdiam saat mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar lewat bibir sang gadis. Sekali lagi, ia membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata karena ulahnya lagi. Ia tidak merasa jahat, ia merasa gagal saja. "…jika kuberitahu, apa untungnya buatmu?" Akhirnya ia mulai serius.

"Aku akan membantumu! Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Jawab sang gadis, yang diakhiri dengan suara isakan pelan karena sesak yang ia alami.

Seharusnya ia tahu akan hal itu, namun ia merasa sangat ragu akan hal ini. Sang gadis pun adalah sosok yang dapat di percaya. Dia tidak perlu merasa segan lagi pada gadis itu. Dan kini, maniknya menatap meja. "Kakekku… dia di operasi kemarin. Namun belum siuman juga, walaupun detak jantungnya masih terdeteksi. Sebelumnya dokter juga telah mengatakan kalau kami harus siap akan kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi, aku merasa tidak terima dengan hal itu. Hatiku masih belum dapat menerimanya." Bibir pria itu menekuk ke bawah, kedua alis bertaut, rautnya pun nampak seperti menahan sesuatu.

"…Takaomi-kun…" manik sang gadis berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan yang ia inginkan. Jarang sekali ia mendengar pria tersebut berkata seperti demikian, ia merasa sangat tersentuh sampai ke bagian paling dalam hatinya. Dan, hal yang di sembunyikan oleh sang gadis pun kini di letakkan tepat di atas meja. Sebuah kaleng berisikan kopi kesukaan sang pria. Kaki sang gadis pun melangkah, membuatnya berada tepat di samping tubuh sang pria.

Pria bersurai itu menatap kaleng kopi itu cukup lama, sampai sang gadis telah berada di sampingnya. Dan dia menolehkan kepala ke arah sana, masih ia dapati wajah sang gadis yang menunjukkan raut kesedihan. "Ada ap—"

Sang pria tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kedua kelopak itu melebar, saat tubuhnya merasa lebih hangat saat ini. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis tersebut memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia bahkan tak berpikiran untuk membalas dekapan itu.

"…Mafuyu?" Bibir pria itu bergerak, rona merah tipis pun menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"S-Sudah kubilang, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Kedua pipi sang gadis di penuhi dengan guratan merah. Ia sendiri saja tidak menyangka akan melakukan ini. Ia hanya berpikir kalau ini yang terbaik untuk sang pria. Dan, jantungnya pun berdegup dengan begitu kerasnya.

"…" Pria bersurai hitam itu tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Hanya seukir senyuman tipis yang kini menghiasi bibir pria tersebut.

Sang gadis merasa sangat lega karena tidak ada berontakan dari pria tersebut. Dan karena tidak ada balasan dari bibir pria tersebut, sang gadis melancarkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Takaomi-kun. Aku harap ojii-san akan cepat siuman. Dan, kembalilah jadi Takaomi-kun yang ku kenal." Walaupun ia merasa sangat malu karena mengucapkan kalimat seperti ini sembari memeluk tubuhnya. Benar-benar malu.

"…Terima kasih." Walaupun ia tidak mengharapkan seseorang untuk mengucapkan ini padanya, tapi ia merasa senang. Sang gadis peduli dengan kakeknya.

Lalu, sang gadis hendak melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tubuhnya terasa tertahan. Ternyata tangan sang pria telah melingkari tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari.

"T-Takaomi-kun, lepaskan!" Sang gadis memberontak dengan wajahnya yang kini memerah, semerah buah tomat.

"Apanya?" Ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan membiarkan dirinya menahan tubuh sang gadis seperti ini.

"Gyaaa!" Sang gadis pun berteriak. Dia benar-benar tidak boleh lengah di situasi apapun, jika bersama dengan pria ini.

Sedangkan pria bersurai hitam itu, hanya menyeringai saja. Karena perasaannya sudah lebih bagus, jadi ia ingin menjahili sang gadis untuk saat ini. Untuk satu hari ini, sang gadis akan menjadi hadiahnya.

 **THE END**

A/N: Just, happy birthday, Takaomi-kun!


End file.
